Achillia (Earth-616)
Achillia was born eons ago. Her biological qualities are extremely rare, but at the same time, advanced enough to prove that she might be the next step in the baseline Human evolution. Her existence, though against common belief, shows that mutations of the X-Genes was nothing more than a stepping stone for higher beings. History This is a summery of the history, for more detailed context, visit Expanded History ---- Achillia was born around 8 BCE in Sparta, Greece to a hoplite father and Roman-born mother. Her mother died shortly after her first birthday. Like the boys, she was sent off to military school at seven and endured hardship from criticism and letdowns. During her early teens, she fell ill as her mutation developed through X-Genes. For reasons unknown to her, she gained new perception of her surroundings and find everything slowing down when she was in imminent danger. At the same time, she retained the look of a young child while everyone else grew around her. Without warning, her father was objected to continue his military service, which created more stress for her. While everyone she knew in military school got promoted, she was held back. With nowhere to go, she decided to head back home; only to stop by her dying father in a marketplace as she defeated the Roman assassins. On his last breaths, he told her it was her mother's father's doing, as he hate her ever since her mother died; along with the shocking news that he was not actually her real father, as her real father was blue and sent by the Gods. When she arrived in Rome, she killed her grandfather after she discovered who he is; only to be thrown in prison. To serve her sentence, she was assigned to the all-female gladiatrix match she fought her way through wild animals and the rage of the crowd to be placed in the men's gladiators. During the process of fighting animals beforehand, she discovered that she can transform to a Siberian tiger with a black mamba for a tail. Due to her apparent lack of growth, she was nicknamed "aeternae parvulus" or "Eternal Child" by the Romans. For some time, bets were often placed against her, but as years pass, people have learned to do better and began to bet for her. Realizing that they are loosing money, Caesar sent her back to Sparta. Having no place to live, she was "adopted" by a family that cared for her, except for the oldest child, who turns out to be one of her rivals in the military school years before. Like years before, she outgrew the family as it broke apart. Trying to find a new home, she rejoined the military school; although this time, her group respected and stood up for her. During the protection of her teammate from an aggressive stray dog, she emitted a roar that frightens the creature away. In the process, she discovered that she could almost "read" the dog's emotions. Her promotion along with the group was cut short when they were redirected to join the Roman military. However, when her team defend her from the centurion's letdown, they were demoted to join with the newly-recruited. After years of earning the title Cruenta Laminis, or "Bloody Blades," they were promoted to prevent further discouragement from the recruits, they found themselves within the group commandeered by the one that demoted them. Twenty years later, she was moved without her friends to a ruthless tribune; where she was again under the barrage of mistreatment, along with the rumors of her being the tribune's daughter. Now, she realized that her Eternal Child alias was a legend among the Romans, though no one knew that she was among them. She stayed within the Roman Army to the finish, only to be absorbed briefly during the conflicts of the Middle Ages. Wanting to find peace, she traveled to Japan in 1521, where she arrived in the fierce time of Feudal Japan. Learning to survive, she encountered the local tradition the hard way. Finding her way to the wilderness, she encountered a wanted schoolmaster, who healed her injuries. Even with incredible will, he finally agree to teach her what he knew after nearly a year of refusing. The skills proved useful when she won the tournament among fight schools and received an elegant daisho, or a sword set composed of a katana and a wakizashi. Her winning did not improved her status, however, as she never revealed who her master was, and was treated as a ronin - masterless samurai. The community found the status of ronin dishonorable and her mistreatment continued, which eventually led to the swords being broken; forcing her to steal cheap new sets from the street. Stealing further made a dent in her honor, and she decided to leave behind the Bushido code and enter the world of bounty hunting. But the career ended when she was talking to a wanted criminal, which she didn't know at the time, and she was attacked by her benefactors. To find further use for her skills, she traveled to seek out ninjas. Finding them in the Iga province, she was tortured to see if she was telling the truth. After gaining her trust, they let her join them, allowing her to learn from ground up. This was cut short when the province was under siege by Oda Nobugana, scattering the clans into groups of survivors. She continued her training with the group of seventeen survivors, who found her worthy after she protected a child from the attack. This new family also vanished as quickly as they appeared, when they were attacked by the rouge ninjas that called themselves the Hand. After running away from the slaughter, she became a vigilante for decades. Her actions finally gained the Shogun's attention, and she was appointed to be a shogunate spy, or a metsuke. This role was well kept until the shogun resigned, though she still kept herself away from the society's attention, due to the new Emperor Meiji's decision to prohibit weapons in public and attempt to remove samurai from society. During one of her routes around the city, she notices Akihiro, Itsu, and her husband Logan, a fellow Westerner; not knowing she will meet him again in the future. Though she was used to her surroundings changing without her, the age of advanced firearms took her by surprise. With more guns in the market, swords were rarely found. To prevent suspicion, she kept her most recent sword - as broken as it may be - for protection, along with shuriken she made with knowledge she gained from the ninjas long ago. Another sharp turn formed when she rescued five people from a gang, which turned out to be a conflict between Frost Giants and Asgardians. After saving the Gods from the outnumbered odds against the giants in her animal form, they were indebted to her and took her back to Asgard with them. To pay the debt, Odin forged her a new set of enchanted Daisho made from Olympian Adamantine, Earthly vibranium, and Asgardian Uru and a permission to stay and leave in Asgard whenever they wished. During her prolonged stay, she met Dathoryn, unknown son of Vili and nephew of Odin. "Dathor" has a special ability to speak to the ghost of his grandfather - Bor Burison, father of Odin. Along with the ability to speak is his power to receive instructions to wield the power of Bor, or Borforce. During the encounter with the Olympian gods years later, she was requested for a marriage from Dathor in the behalf of Asgard and his own will. The two were married in Asgard and received praises from both of the pantheons and Bor himself via spirit form. As a promise, they went to Midgard after the ceremony, only to be attacked by World War Two. Together, they fought against the Nazis for the rights of the people throughout the war, meanwhile meeting Logan again. At the end of the war, she discovered another form for herself that resembles a large wasp. To avoid further conflicts, they moved to the Swiss Alps to settle down. During pregnancy seven years later, they encountered a band of poachers and she miscarried. They shortly after moved to London, England; only to move again to Old Crow, Yukon, Canada when she couldn't stand the pollution in the air. When reports of the mighty Asgardian Destroyer was sighted in Alberta, they decide to see who summoned it. Dathor, even with his powers, could not stop the machine and died in the process. Bor's Spirit, finding the nearest connection host to grant it powers, entered her body and she felled into an Odinsleep-type state named "Hibernation of Bor" to set in roots to sync her soul with his. When she woke up, she found herself years into the future and realized that her biology was being studied upon, and hearing Bor's outrageous voice bellowing about Loki's lies. She soon realize that Loki resurrected Bor and gave him visions of an evil world. She also learned that when Thor killed his physical body, a portion of Bor's power was in his helm, so if she does not absorb the power quickly, the body will be reanimated as a soulless unstoppable monster. After coming in contact with his body, she instead freed the spirit and the power within the helm to Valhalla. To give his thanks, he gave her a nearly indestructible replica of his helm to fit her head and enchanted it to fit her needs. When she returned, she refused the membership offer by the Dark Avengers and moved to Manchester, England, UK. There, she brought a steed from France, a three year old mild gray castrated Percheron stallion for transportation. She was originally a menace to the government because of her entering the country without confirmation and usage of unpaid land. Eventually the power of the people convince the Parliament to free her of all charges. Years later, she was remarried with a son of her neighbor after years of secretly admiring each other. When they beget a mutant son, she decide that he will do better with people that could understand him and sent him to the X-Men; which she discover is the source of the psychic attacks. After giving their child away, the couple divorced, but stayed in close contact as friends. Her continuous career against crime re-attracts the attention of Reed Richards, who need more sample to understand her biology better. After spending time with Reed in New York, she moved back to England and refused the membership to the Excalibur, as she prefer to be a solo vigilante. Appearance Achillia has noticeable Navy Blue-like eyes color and brown eyebrows. Her face is slightly angled to a mild triangular shape. She is typically seen with a golden armor and a silver Helm of Bor. The scabbards of the daisho were connected to a leather strap across her chest and angled in a way that of the hilt of the swords appear just over her right shoulder. Being left handed, when she utilized her swords, the katana is drawn from the left hand and the wakizashi in the right hand. To help this type of drawing of the blade, the katana in located in the top scabbard and the wakizashi at the bottom. Though not seen, she kept her collection of shuriken in two leather bags on the inner surface her skirt, one on each side and near the top for easy access and deployment of the weapon. Chimera Form Her Chimera form consisted of a 184 centimeters or 72.4409 inches Siberian tiger head and body with a 97.5 centimeters or 37.59843 inches black mamba tail. Her tiger head and body is a standard rusty-red coloration with black stripes, while her snake tail is in slightly reflective metallic gray. Vespinae Form The Vespinae form resembles a massive humanoid wasp with an insectoid abdomen and has a human-like torso up with the exception of antennae and the wings. Her upper skin layer turns into a relatively strong exoskeleton that can withstand light firearm rounds. Due to her humanoid origins, this form will fly at a semi-curvature vertical stance. Biology Her body consists of a vast amount of unique chemicals that sets her far apart from baseline Humans, not just because she is a mutant. The nucleus within her cells held the genetic blueprint, the DNA; which, unlike the standard double-helix, contained six sugar-phosphate backbones instead of two. This abnormality was dubbed "hexuple-helix," though possibilities were further put to question when the traits emitted from the genes behaved like recessive traits, though even the most docile recessive trait in a controlled experiment can easily overpower this signal. Again, new terms have to be used to describe the discovery, to which Dr. Henry Pym took the liberty to call it "Infra-Recessive Genes." In addition to Cytosine, Guanine, Adenine, and Thymine in her DNA like a normal Human, she also obtained another set of chemical compounds that closely matches the set from a Kree DNA. Reed Richards calculated that the odds for these traits are at near impossibility. The traits, as show within the her son - Bradley, can be easily overwritten if another set of Infra-Recessive Genes is not present. Behavior She take challenges very seriously, and frowns upon asking about her family. To common people that is lucky enough to gain the trust of the Asgardians, they commonly states that she acts like them. Her speech pattern is very unique, as she slip words for other languages - usually Greek, Japanese, and Latin - into her Asgardian speech dialect every now and then. She occasionally has short-tempered moments where, if triggered, she will become very aggressive. It should be noted that she value her personal space very strongly. Powers/Abilities Kree/Human Hybrid This crossbreeding grants her attributes that is higher than a standard Human but weaker than a standard Kree. *'Subtle Superhuman Strength:' Her strength is beyond peak Human strength by a minute scale, but significant enough to be noticed. *'Subtle Superhuman Stamina:' Her genetics allow her to endure the fatigue acids more than an average peak human athletes. *'Subtle Superhuman Flexibility:' Her body is extremely flexible compared to the standard joint limitations of a standard human gymnast. These features were aided by extra tendons and ligaments working with shock absorbing cartridge tissues. Disho The sword set composed of a katana and wakizashi forged and given by Odin to aid her journey and further enhances and grant her powers. These included attributes made solely for the weapons. *'Spell of Ownership:' a spell making her the only one that is capable of picking up the weapons. *'Accelerated Healing:' This allows her to heal from minor injuries over a shorter period of time than a standard human and a bit faster than Spider-Man's Healing Factor. Although this is not considered officially a Healing Factor due to the reason that this ability does not protect her from: disease, limb loss, loss of bodily fluids, poison, nor fatal wounds, and serious wounds will form scars after healing. *'Asgard/Midgard Teleportion:' At will, she can control a stream of the Bifrost to transfer her between Midgard and Asgard. *'Illusion Detection:' This allows her to see past all magic-based illusion spells, which is powerful enough even pass the veil made by Loki. *'Energy Absorption and Redirection:' Allows her to absorb and redirect blast of energy, magic, and natural forces such as lightning. *'Self-Repair:' In the case of the durable sword damaged, the enchanted metal will rebond and repair itself. *'Eternal Sharpness:' Aided by the self-repair capablities, the sword will never get dull, even with constant use. *'Form-Triggered Dimensional Phrase:' The feature was used whenever she transform into one of her two forms. When she began transforming, the swords will "disappear" or slip into a pocket dimension until she transform back. Helm Given by Bor as a gift in debt for sending his spirit to Valhalla. Like her swords, it grants and enpower her. *'Spell of Ownership: '''Like her swords, this spell made her the only person capable of picking up the helm. *'Psionic Resistance:' When worn, the helm protect users from being probed, affected, or communicated by telepaths by psionic means. *'Dark Magic Immunity:' An invisible energy shield expelled from the horns that covers the body to protect her from dark magic attacks when the helm was worn. *'Borforce Enriched Attributes:' One of the most potent of the properties within the helm was it's ability to boost her attributes to fit those of an average female Asgardian. **'Borforce Enriched Strength:' With this enhancement, she can press lift approximately 25 tons for a short period of time. **'Borforce Enriched Speed:' Her speed was increased by 250% with the aid of the enchantment. **'Borforce Enriched Stamina:' The spell allow her body to produce less fatigue acids, allowing her to exert large amount of force for extended amount of time. **'Borforce Enriched Durability:' Her durability was increased by three times and allow her to withstand small firearm rounds. *'Evil Defense Enchantment:' If anyone with evil within their souls come in contact with the helm by voluntary means, he will suffer unmatched pain and agony of those he has caused to suffer. *'Attire Formation:' After transformation back to Human form, the helm will form garment around her body. Theses garment have the same properties as their natural counterpart and cannot be reabsorb when she transforms again, with an exception of metal garments. *'Underwater Oxygen Extraction:' This allows her to extract oxygen from the particles in the water to allow her to breath underwater for unlimited amount of time. *'Self-Repair:' Although helm is almost impossible to destroy by any Earthly item, if it was ever was damaged, the metal rebond with itself, leaving no trace of the damage done. *'Form-Triggered Dimensional Phrase:' Like her swords, her helm will shift to a pocket dimension when it senses Achillia changing her form. This ability works in conjunction with the Attire Formation to withdraw any metal garments on her to ease the transformation without pain from muscle growth. Also, like the swords, in phrased state, the helm does not effect Achillia. Infra-Recessive Traits Her genome is filled with extremely rare Infra-Recessive Genes, causing some of the hidden animal genes to show, and in this case, some transformation. *'Body Language Reading:' This attributes allowed her to easily interpret a body language of a person or animal. *'Animal Voice Mimicry:' Her unique voicebox allow her to imitate most kind of animal sounds, ranging from a roar to a screech; and from ultrasonic to infrasonic pitches. *'Reptilian Aggression:' When provoked, she will succumb into a blind rage, drawn from the reptilian part of her brain. This rage could only be calmed down by people she trusts. *'Territorial:' Achillia value her personal space and items very strongly. This may lead to connections of her animal territory instincts. Chimera *'Claws: A set of retractable tiger claws rest within her paws and is extremely sharp. *'''Teeth: Another feature gained from her tiger-like form include a row of sharp teeth. *'Enhance Senses:' Her senses was boosted to an extreme rate to compensate for the tiger, allowing her to obtained precise hearing and smelling along with a good night vision. *'Enhance Attributes:' Her bodily functions including strength, speed, agility, stamina, and durability was increased to the level around those of a female tiger in her prime. *'Subconcious Reptilian Self-Preservation:' The snake in the place of her tail is an uncontrollable black mamba, which can move at incredible speed. Due to the the snake sharing the body with the tiger, the snake acts as a defense from behind. **'Venom:' Identical to the standard black mamba poison, the toxin included neurotoxins - that attacks the nervous system - and cardiotoxins that targets the heart's functions. Vespinae *'Flight:' Due to the lack of legs when Achillia's original leg bonded together to form an abdomen, the insectoid leg muscles get redirected. A pair of these merged with the muscles of her arms, while the other two pairs redirected to her back to the pair of insect wing muscle groups, allowing powerful flaps; while it was actually not a contribution to the actual flight. The tireless flight was caused by the complicated arrangements of exoskeleton plates that flex and rebound causing the flapping motion of the wing. The muscles was only used to start and stop the wing flaps, though it is also used to determine the airspeed, altitude, hover, and steer. *'Exoskeleton:' The form allowed her to gain an exoskeletons that replaces the top layer of her skin. This protective layer is smooth and glossy and mildly protective. Though it is tough to break, the shell has a few nerve endings and an impact can cause her pain. *'Extrasensory Antennae:' Located on top of her head, often covered by hair, this allows her to sense her surroundings, ranging from temperature to air pressure to wind direction and speed. *'Stinger:' Mostly retractable stinger formed from the bones on her feet is hallow, but sharp. Fully extended, the stinger is approximately 6 in long (15 cm) and anchored deep within her "abdomen." **'Venom:' The toxin injected by the stinger is similar to those of the yellow jacket. Unless allergic, the venom is not lethal, but due to the size of her stingers, will cause powerful pain. Mutant Traits *'Point Gravity Manipulation:' The power allow her "feel" the center of gravity around her and manipulate it at will. The ability to shift these weights allow her to shift a person's equilibrium, allowing her target to loose their balance. Usage upon objects allow her to pick up a considerably heavy object by shifting the gravity hold to one end and dragging it on the other end. This also allow her to collapse structures. *'Danger Reflex Perception:' When she is in danger, her bodily perceptions will seem to perceive the time slowing down. What felt like moving at normal pace within this trance is actually much faster in realtime. The perception's ability to enhance reflex depends on the danger present. An example will be that a incoming strike from a sword seems to travel faster than those of an incoming bullet. Though time seems to slow down, all laws of physics still apply, so if she grab a bullet, the kinetic energy will be transferred to her. Even though the ability will help her in a fight, the ability to avoid attack is solely based on her actions, and if avoided wrongly, the attack will still cause injury, such as in the case of the whip attack during her first arrival in Japan. Also this ability does not mean she can dodge bullets because the power will go away if she is no longer exposed to danger. *'Expanded Lifespan:' When her mutant genes developted, she gain the attribute to grow much slower than normal. This lead her to look much younger than she is. This power has been calculated that her body ages one year after about a century. **'Superhuman Memory:' In the aid of the expanded lifespan to live through eons, her memory is supernatural, allowing her to remember events that played out long ago. With this ability comes the defense to prevent any kind of psionic attacks; whether from a mutant or machine; to erase her memories. At times, she can actually "walk" around in her memories, with every sensory input aligned with the place based solely on her memory. Paraphernalia Weapons She owned a daisho set containing a katana and wakizashi forged from Vibranium, Asgardian Uru, and Olympian Adamantine by Odin of Asgard. For distraction, she has shuriken forged from different materials, often coins of different value. Quotes Category:Articles by Anakin Skyobiliviator Category:Female Characters Category:Mutants Category:Characters Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Blade Wielders Category:Healing Factor Category:Dimensional Travel Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Blasts Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Force Field Generation Category:Super Speed Category:Super Durability Category:Aquatic Survival Category:Alternate Form Category:Animal Form Category:Claws Category:Super Senses Category:Poison Secretion Category:Winged Characters Category:Flight Category:Gravitikinesis Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Multilingual Category:Living Characters Category:Super Reflexes Category:Exoskeleton Category:Earth-616 Category:Kree Category:Hybrids Category:Humans Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Public Identity Category:Greek Category:Danger Sense Category:Murderers Category:Widowed Characters Category:Divorced Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:Red Skin Category:Black Skin Category:Fur Category:Grey Skin Category:Scaly Skin Category:Sixth Sense Category:Zoopathy Category:Fangs Category:Disruption Category:Super Smart Category:Original Characters